True Love's Kiss
by SecondLostGirl
Summary: Frozen AU where Kristoff is a girl. Everything else stays the same. My first fanfic, not all details included.


Princess Anna wandered through the snow on her horse, shoulders shivering, nothing more than a thin cloak to separate her gown from the cold air all around her. It was in the middle of summer, but she discovered -or rather revealed- something about her older sister, Elsa. She had ice powers. You see, Anna had been shut out by Elsa since she was a young girl, for reasons she didn't understand, until Elsa's coronation. The brunette had met a Prince, tall and handsome, named Hans. He was everything she had dreamed of while she was isolated in the castle, and when he proposed, she couldn't help saying yes. She was in love. Though Elsa didn't quite have the same idea, saying Anna couldn't marry a man she just met, and had refused to bless the wedding. After that, the two sisters had a fight, ending with Anna tearing off Elsa's glove, who proceeded to accidentally show her powers, and was forced to run away, leaving behind a snowy summer in Arendelle. Now it was Anna's job to bring her back and thaw the unexpected winter.

"Elsa? ELSA?!" Called the shivering princess. "Elsa, it's me Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer... I'm sorry, it's all my f-f-f-fault.." She stutters through the cold, her breath clouding in front of her face. As as she looked around though, all she could see was white, and the occasional green from the snow covered trees.  
>"Though of course none of it would have happened if she'd told me her secret" she mutters to herself with a slight laugh. "She's a stinker" she says to her horse, and it gives a slight nod. But at that moment, a load of snow falls off a tree they are passing under, and out of shock, the horse throws off his rider to under another tree that had been blown over and formed a sort of arch over the princess's head. Anna quickly scrambled out of the icy snow and brushes it off, watching as her horse bolts back toward the kingdom, leaving her behind.<br>" Nonono come back, no no no!" She calls after it, though gives up as a gentle but cold breeze drifts through. She shivers again "Oookay". With a nervous bite of her lip, she grabs onto a branch of the blown over tree, hoping to hoist herself back up, though the tree snaps up, leaving the girl covered in the snow that had fallen off it. She finally manages to hoist herself up though, and begins to walk, still further away from the kingdom. By the time it was nightfall, she was still walking through the deep snow, water soaked up her ball gown and cloak.  
>"Snow. It HAD to be snow. Sh-she couldn't have had t-tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" she pauses as she notices smoke rising from a place in the distance "Fire!" She exclaims excitedly and starts towards it, though when she takes a step towards it, her cloak catches on a branch and she trips, rolls down the hill, and lands right in a little river. She wanted to scream, but the freezing water seemed to have taken her voice, and all she could do was shiver harder.<br>"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold" she mutters repeatedly as she walks toward the cottage the smoke was rising from. By the time she was there her skirt had frozen solid into shape, making it quite difficult to walk. She took small steps up the snow covered staircase, giving the hanging sign a gentle shove so she could see what kind of place this is.  
>"W-wandering Oaken's Trading Post" she reads aloud. "Ooh, and sauna!" She smiles with excitement of finally feeling warm for the first time in a whole day.<br>She opens the door and quickly walks in, giving a moment for the warmth of the cottage to soak through her freezing skin. She then takes a few steps in, looking around, and-  
>"Woohoo" a voice calls, and Anna spins around to find a man sitting behind a counter. She assumed this was Oaken.<br>"Big summer blowout!" Says the man in a happy tone, with a slight accent. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention" he smiles and lifts a small bottle up onto the desk.  
>"Oh, great" Anna says politely, wondering why he would think she'd want any of that in this weather. "For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots, and dresses?"<br>"That vould be in out vinter department" he gestures over to a corner of the room with a small pile of clothes next to some boots, some rope, a pick axe, and two rackets, which fall over when she looks over at them.  
>"Oh." She stares for a moment, giving him a bit of a smile as she walks over to pick up the clothes from the chair they were sitting on and the boots off the floor next to the chair. "I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, passed through here?" Anna takes the items to the counter and sets them down.<br>"Only one crazy enough to be out in the storm is you, dear." Oaken says with the same gentle smile.  
>At that moment, a young man steps through the door, covered head to toe in frost and snow.<br>"You and this fellow." Oaken adds. "Woohoo, big summer blowout" he gently shakes the bottle.  
>"I'm not a fellow" the person, who Anna now realises is a young woman, mutters through the pulled up scarf. As the woman moves closer to Anna, her black eyes looking up and down the girl's outfit, the princess backs away until she's pressed up against the counter. She hums nervously as the stranger continues to stand there, finally speaking.<br>"Carrots." She mutters.  
>"Hmm?" Anna replies, confused, and starts to whistle softly as he lady moves in closer.<br>"Behind you." She says impatiently.  
>Anna moves her skirt out of the way to see some carrots stacked up on the shelf behind her. "Oh, right, excuse me..." she laughs nervously and steps out of the way.<br>The woman tosses the carrots up on the counter and walks over to the winter section, picking up the pick axe and rope, tossing them on the counter too.  
>"Ooh, a real howler in July, yes? Verever could it be coming from?" Oaken chimes in in the same happy voice.<br>"The north mountain" she replies dully.  
>"The north mountain..." Anna repeats.<br>"That'll be 40" Oaken smiles.  
>"40? No, 10!" The woman says in an annoyed tone.<br>"Ooh, that's no good, see this is from our vinter stock, the supply and demand have a big problem" the man says in a slightly less happy tone. Anna watches the two argue over price, nodding a little every now and then.  
>"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." She replies in an irritated voice.<br>"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now, I mean that is really-" Anna adds jokingly, though sees the look on the stranger's face and looks away again "that's unfortunate..."  
>"Still 40, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna?" Oaken says pointing over at the sauna. "Woohoo, hi family!" He says to a man sitting in with his wife and 3 children. "Woohoo!" They all call out in reply and wave, then the shop owner turns back to his customers (Anna was waving back to the people).<br>"But 10 is all I've got!" The taller one groans "Help me out.."  
>"Okay, I will give you this and no more" he pushes forward the carrots.<br>Anna chooses that moment to push in. "Okay just tell me one thing. What was happening on the north mountain? Did it seem magical?"  
>The woman sighs and pulls the scarf down off her face. "Yes. Now back up while I deal with the crook here." She gestures to Oaken, though her eyes widen a little as the man then stands up, probably two or three heads taller than her.<br>"Vat did you call me?" The man says, a hurt look on his face. He comes around, picks up the woman, and throws her out into the snow. Anna glances out the window to see a reindeer come up to the woman, and looks back sat Oaken, now feeling a little scared.  
>"I am sorry about this violence, I will add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings." He lifts a bottle of fish in a jar onto the desk. "Just the outfit and the boots, yah?"<br>"Uhh..." Anna thinks for a moment. "I'll take the rope, the pick axe, and the carrots too... I don't have any money on me, but I can send you double when I get back to the kingdom..?" She watches nervously as Oaken thinks about this.  
>"Alright then. Instead of the lutefisk, I will give you an IOU." He says cheerfully and bags everything. "There is a room in the back of the cabin you can change in."<br>Anna nods and takes the bags, going back to the room and changes, before heading back outside, giving Oaken a thank you and a wave goodbye. She takes a few steps forward, looking for the woman's foot prints, and finds two sets leading up to a stable a small way up the hill. She walks up, and presses her ear against the door, hearing singing inside.  
>"Reindeers are better than people, Sven, don't you think that's true?<br>Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, everyone of em's bad, except you... Aww thanks buddy" Anna stifles a giggle at the girl pretending to be the reindeer, listening for more.  
>"But people smell better than reindeers, Sven, don't you think I'm right?<br>That's once again true, for all except you..  
>You got me, let's call it a night..<br>Goodnight...  
>Don't let the frostbite bite.."<br>Anna holds back more giggles at how adorable that was, and swings the door open. "Nice duet" she smiles sweetly.  
>The other sits up with a start, though relaxes when she sees the girl. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" She puts down the lyre.<br>"I want you to take me up the north mountain." Anna says firmly.  
>The woman leans back again and puts her beanie over her face. "I don't take people places" she says lazily.<br>"Let me rephrase that." Anna says stubbornly and throws a bag onto the other's stomach. "Take me up the north mountain... Please."  
>Sven sniffs at the bag, obviously searching for his carrots. The woman pushes him away gently and pulls out the pick axe and rope, then looks up at the princess.<br>"Look I know how to stop this winter." Anna adds.  
>The woman sighs, rolls her eyes, and lays back again. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven. Ouch!" She exclaims as another bag is thrown at her, but this time at her head.<br>"Ooh, sorry!" Anna says, but quickly regains her stubbornness and clears her throat. "We leave now.. Right now." she says trying to seem tough, and marches out, waiting outside to see if the two follow.  
>"What do you think Sven?"<br>I think we should help her Krista"  
>Anna hears the mutters, though not quite properly. "Ahh, Kristine.." She mutters.<br>About an hour later, the trio were speeding up a hill, Sven pulling the sled and Anna and Krista sitting up there.  
>"Ya!" Krista calls, and Anna giggles. "Hang on, we like to go fast" the blonde smirks and grips the reigns.<br>"I like fast!" Anna grins and puts her feet up on the front of the sled.  
>"Woah woah get your feet down." Krista pushes the feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" She spits on the wood to clean it, some flying back and hitting Anna in the face.<br>"Ew." She wipes it off "I was raised in a castle" the princess responds.  
>"So uh, tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy?" Krista asks curiously.<br>"Oh, well, it was my fault.. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and-"  
>"Wait," Krista interrupts "you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"<br>"Yeah, anyway" Anna continues as if that were nothing strange. "I got mad, so she got mad, and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove and-"  
>"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Krista says again in disbelief.<br>"Yes, pay attention." Anna rolls her eyes. "But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I though, maybe she has a thing about dirt?"  
>"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Krista pushes.<br>Anna looks her up and down, then shifts away "Yes they did.. But Hans is not a stranger."  
>"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"<br>"Ugh, Ofthesouthernisles"  
>"What's his favourite food?"<br>"Sandwiches."  
>"Best friend's name?"<br>"Probably John..."  
>"Eye colour?"<br>"Dreamy..." Anna says in a dreamy voice  
>"Foot size?"<br>"Foot size doesn't matter!"  
>"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"<br>"Picks his nose?" Anna repeats, shocked.  
>"And eats it" Krista smirks<br>"Excuse me ma'am, he is a prince." Anna glares at her.  
>"All men do it" the blonde says with a smug look on her face.<br>"Eww" the brunette replies, disgusted. "Look, pfft, it doesn't matter, it's true love!" She protests.  
>"It doesn't sound like true love." Krista rolls her eyes.<br>"Oh? And are you some sort of love expert?" Anna raises an eyebrow  
>"Well, no, but I have friends who are."<br>"Really. You have friends who are love experts. I'm not buying it."  
>"Stop talking." Krista says, suddenly alarmed.<br>"No no no, no no. I'd like to meet these- mm!" Anna frowns as a gloved hand is pressed against her mouth.  
>"No, I mean it!" Krista says in a low voice. Anna groans and pushes the hand away, opening her mouth to protest again.<br>"Shh." Krista interrupts. She picks the latern off the carriage and looks around into the dark forest, soon seeing yellow eyes peer back at her. She quickly turns around and sits again. "Sven, go." The reindeer picks up full speed again and Anna looks worried.  
>"What are they?" She looks up at Krista.<br>"Wolves."  
>"Wolves?" Anna looks behind them, watching as the wild creatures come into sight. "What do we do?"<br>"I got this." Krista mutters and grabs some stuff from the back if the sled. "Don't fall off and don't get eaten." She ties a cloth to the end of the stick and sets it alight.  
>"I wanna help!" The young girl looks at the elder.<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?!"<br>"Because I don't trust your judgement."  
>"Excuse me?!"<br>"Who marries a man she just met?!" Krista says as she kicks a wolf away.  
>Anna reaches back for the lyre. "It's true love!" She insists<br>"Woah!" Krista leans back as the princess swings, causing her to miss, but she hits a wolf away instead. "Woah" the ice girl stares at Anna, her heart doing a flip. She blamed it on the near-death experience and thought nothing more of it. Not that she had time, a wolf had sunk it's teeth into her sleeve and pulled her off the sled -"woah!"- , though she managed to grab onto a rope attached to the sled, and she was pulled along behind, the wolves gaining on her.  
>"Kristine!" Anna gasps and looks back at her<br>"It's Krista!" The girl cries out, trying to keep the animals at bay, though two sink their teeth into her leg and lower back, and she cries out in pain.  
>Anna grabs the flaming torch Krista had made and lights a rolled up blanket on fire, holding it above her head. "Duck!" She calls, and the blonde had just enough time to lower her head before the burning cloth was thrown at her, and hit the two wolves off.<br>"You almost set me in fire!" She cries out as she pulls herself up the rope and Anna helps her back onto the sled.  
>"But I didn't!"<br>Ahead, Sven groans, causing the two to look forward - they were fast gaining on a gorge.  
>"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna calls to the reindeer.<br>"You don't tell him what to do," Krista says angrily as she shoves the bags with the tools and carrots into Anna's arms, throwing her up onto Sven's back. "I do. Jump Sven!" He cuts the rope as they soar over the edge. Sven jumps the gorge, Anna on his back, Krista goes flying off behind them, jumping the sled at last minute. For a moment, and three don't think she'll make it, but she grabs the end of the cliff and looks down at the sled, which bursts into flames.  
>"But I just paid it offf" she whines with a pout. Suddenly, she starts to slip, trying to claw at the loose snow. "No no no" she looks up, an axe flying at her face. "No no no nooo!" The axe buries itself into the snow, inches from her nose.<br>"Grab on!" Anna calls out.  
>Krista quickly grabs it and tries to scramble up.<br>"Pull Sven, pull!" Anna groans, pulling up the rope, and Krista soon lays safely in the wet snow. Anna quickly rushes to her side and glances at the wolves at the other side, who were retreating, then down at the fire below. "Woah... Uh, I'll replace your sled.." She turns back to Krista. "And everything in it... And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore..." She starts to walk off.  
>"Of course I don't want to help her anymore..." Krista sighs as Sven nudges her. "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again.<br>"She'll die on her own  
>"I can live with that.<br>"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead...  
>"Sometimes I really don't like you..." Krista sighs and looks back at Anna, who was clearly already lost. "Hold up. We're coming..." She calls out.<br>"You are?" Anna says excitedly. "I mean- sure, I'll let you tag along" she corrects herself. Krista gave a small chuckle and followed after her.  
>After a whole night of walking, when the light finally shows, they look down the mountain and see something surprising.<br>"Arendelle..." Anna gasps.  
>"It's completely frozen..." Krista raises an eyebrow, looking at the snow covered buildings and the ice covered ocean.<br>"But, it'll be fine. Elsa with thaw it..." Anna says assuringly.  
>"Will she?" Krista looks at the princess, surprised at how upset she felt at seeing Anna looking upset.<br>"Yeah" the brunette says, a little more cheerful, and points again "now come on. This way to the north mountain?"  
>The blond laughs softly and shakes her head, gently pushing Anna's hand up. "More like this way..."<br>The young girl gasps and looks up at the tall mountain, it's tip poking through the clouds.  
>By midday, they reached the most beautiful place of the journey so far. There had been a waterfall, but that had been frozen over. The willow trees had drops of ice on them, and with the reflection of the sun, they looked magical. Sven plays around, tangling his antlers in the branches.<br>"I never knew winter could be so beautiful.." Anna says softly, gazing around.  
>"Yeah, it really is beautiful..." Came a voice from nowhere. Anna and Krista both turn to look at Sven, but he seemed just as confused as they were, so they walked toward the voice. "It's so white!" It continued. "It needs some colour... I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse, how about yellow? No- not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... No go."<br>Anna looks down to see a noseless snowman next to her, wondering how it got there. When suddenly, it turned it's head to her. "Am I right?" It said.  
>The girl screams and reflexes kick in, she kicks off the snowman's head, and it lands in Krista's arms. "Hi!" The snowman grins.<br>"Well, you're creepy" she tosses it to Anna.  
>"I don't want it!" They toss it back and forth between each other<br>"Please don't drop me!" The snow body tries to follow the other half of itself.  
>"It's just a head!" Krista tosses it back.<br>"Ew ew the body!" Anna throws the head back to the body, knocking it over. When it stands back up, however, the head is upside down.  
>"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman looks between the three.<br>"Alright, wait one second..." Anna moves forward and turns the head the right way.  
>"Oh! Thank you."<br>"You're welcome"  
>"Now I'm perfect!" The snowman exclaims happily.<br>Anna laughs softly. "Well, almost..." She reaches into a bag.  
>The snowman turns to Krista, who raises an eyebrow. "It was like my whole life got turned upside down" he then turns back to Anna, who shoves a carrot so hard into his head, it goes almost completely through, only a little showing out the front, most out the back. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasps. Krista gives a pained expression as she watches silently.<br>"Woah, head rush!" The snowman laughs.  
>"Are you okay?" Anna asks worriedly.<br>"Are you kidding me?" He asks as he stares at the small nose. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose! It's so cute, it's like a little baby unicorn" he says in a baby voice, but Anna pushes it through the back so it sits properly on his face.  
>"Hey, woah!" He gasps, "ooohhhhhh, I live it even more. Ah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He holds his arms out.<br>"..Olaf?" Anna looks at him, remembering the snowman she'd build with her sister when she was little. "That's right, Olaf!"  
>"And you aaare..?" Olaf looks at Anna.<br>"Oh, um, I'm Anna." She watches as he turns around to look at the other two.  
>"Who's the funky looking donkey over there?" He whispers to her.<br>"Sven" she replies sweetly as the animal moves in closer.  
>"Uh-uh, and who's the reindeer?"<br>"Uh.. Sven?" Anna replies, confused.  
>"Oh, okay, makes things easier for me"<br>Krista gives a shocked look, opening her mouth to speak, but Sven (real Sven) moves in to take a bite of Olaf's nose, who quickly jumps back.  
>"Aw you we're trying to kiss my nose. I like you too" Olaf giggles<br>"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asks the strange new companion.  
>"Yeah, why?" He responds happily, his arms waving. Krista reaches down to pluck one of them off, playing around with it.<br>"Do you know where she is?" Anna continues.  
>"Yeah, why?" The now one-armed snowman continues as if nothing happened.<br>"Do you think you could show us the way?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"How does this work?" Krista mutters to herself. "Ow!" She looks surprised when the branch-arm slaps her cheek and Olaf grabs it.  
>"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus here" he pushes the arm back into its place and turns back to Anna. "Yeah, why?"<br>"I'll tell you why." Krista interrupts. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."  
>"Summer?" Olaf gasps "oh I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot"<br>"Really?" Smirks Krista. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?"  
>"Nope! But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come..."<br>As he leads into a song about how much he'd love to be in summer, Krista laughs to herself. She glances at Anna. Who had gotten up and moved around to stand next to her, and she looks at the girl. "So beautiful..." She whispers.  
>"Huh?" Anna looks up at her.<br>"Oh, I meant the trees... Sorry, didn't realise I said that out loud..." She mutters and turns back to Olaf "I'm gonna tell him."  
>Anna gasps and gently slaps her arm "don't you dare!" She sounded shocked that Krista would even think that, causing the girl to chuckle softly.<br>Olaf sings his final note, then looks at them "so come on! Elsa's this way!" He skips off, Anna following behind him, and Sven after her. Krista stays still.  
>"Somebody's gotta tell him" she says before grabbing the bags and following.<br>After about 2 hours of following Olaf and not speaking much, Krista turns to Anna. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" She asks.  
>"Oh I am gonna talk to my sister." The princess replies and Krista stares at her.<br>"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you taking to your sister?" She turns back forward- just as an icicle presses against her nose. "S-so you're not at all afraid of her" she gasps and moves away from the icicle.  
>"Well why would I be?" Anna replies casually.<br>"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf looks down to find he'd walked right through another icicle. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled" he laughs as though it didn't hurt.

As they finally neared the north mountain, Anna looks up. "What now?"  
>"It's too steep." Krista shakes her head. "I've only got one rope but you don't know how to climb mountains" she starts looking through her satchel for the climbing gear.<br>"Says who?" Replies Anna. Sven nudges Krista, who looks up, to find the princess trying to climb the vertical mountain face.  
>"What are you doing" sighs Krista. How could she have a crush on such a silly girl? 'Wait, what?' She thinks. 'I do not have a crush on her.'<br>"I'm going to see my sister" Anna groans as she struggles to climb.  
>"You're gonna kill yourself." The blonde raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't put my foot there."<br>"You're distracting me"  
>"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"<br>"I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate here."  
>Krista sighs and hangs her head. "You know most people who disappear into the mountains just want to be alone"<br>"Nobody wants to be alone" Anna replies stubbornly. "Except maybe you.."  
>"I'm not alone! I have friends, remember." The blonde protests.<br>"You mean the love experts?"  
>"Yes, the love experts."<br>"Please tell me I'm almost there..." Anna groans, stuck in a very awkward position. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"  
>Krista smiles and moves in closer.<br>"Hey Sven, not sure if this is gonna solve the problem," Olaf says, poking his head around the corner. "But I found a staircase leading exactly to where you want it to go..."  
>Anna looks up excitedly "haha thank goodness! Catch!" She calls out and lets go. Krista gasps and quickly reaches out to grab her, her heart doing a flip.<br>"Thanks" Anna gently pats her shoulder and hops down "that was like a crazy trust exercise..." She walks off, Krista watching and smiling after her.  
>She glances back to see Sven's face, finding he had a large smirk "hey, what are you looking at?"<br>She rolls her eyes and follows after Anna, gasping at the sight she sees. A large palace made entirely out of ice "now that's ice..." She whispers. "I might cry"  
>"Go ahead, I won't judge..." Anna replies as she moves up the steps. Sven tries to follow, but slips on the icy steps and trips, struggling to get up or down.<br>"Alright, take it easy boy, come here. I got ya" she laughs softly and helps her pet down. "Okay, you stay right here buddy." She gives a soft whistle as she runs her hand up the railing. "Flawless..."  
>She reaches the top to see Anna standing at the door, her hand held up, though she seems frozen.<br>"Knock.." Olaf says. " just knock... Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" He whispers back to Krista.  
>At that moment, Anna moves forward and gives three firm knocks, and the doors open.<br>"It opened!" She says cheerfully "that's a first... Ooh, you should probably wait out here."  
>Krista couldn't deny she felt hurt by that "what...?" She bites her lip a bit<br>"Last time I introduced her to someone, she frozen everything..."  
>"But! Oh come on, it's a palace made of ice... Ice is my life! And last time you introduced her to someone you just met that you wanted to marry! That was a stupid thing to do." She immediately regretted saying that by the hurt look on Anna's face. "I'm sorry.." She looks away. "I'll wait..." She sits on the top step, feeling like her heart has dropped to her stomach.<br>"Bye Sven!" Olaf says as he walks in.  
>"You too Olaf.." Anna stops him.<br>"Me?" He pouts.  
>"Just, give us a minute..." She sighs and walks in.<br>"Okay... One.. Two..  
>"Three.." Krista joins in counting. "Four, five, six."<br>Soon they reach sixty, and Olaf runs in. Krista peeks in the gap, still feeling guilty for what she said, and decides to wait for Anna to leave the room. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when Anna started to sing. She had such a beautiful voice, and even though the song was sad, it made her feel warm inside. When the two sisters disappear upstairs, she wandered into the main room of the palace and looked around. She didn't have much time, though. She could hear upstairs, there was snow whipping around. That shouldn't be happening indoors... When she heard a final "I can't!" From who she assumed was Elsa, she bolted past Olaf, upstairs, and threw the door open to see Anna collapsed on the floor.  
>"Anna!" She gasps and runs in, slides across the floor on her knees, and holds onto the princess. "Are you okay?" She bites her lip nervously.<br>"I-I'm okay..." Anna holds onto Krista and stands. "I'm fine." She looks at Anna.  
>Elsa watches the two, immediately not approving of the way the stranger stares at her little sister. "Who's this?" Although she is too worried to focus on that. "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just, you have to go.."<br>"No." Anna replies stubbornly. "I know we can figure this out together!"  
>Krista rests a hand on Anna's back, watching as the castle walls start to crack.<br>"How?" Elsa stares at her, looking like the most scared person in the room. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"  
>"Anna, I think we should go.." Krista holds her, trying to pull her away from the castle.<br>"No!" Anna pulls away from Krista. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa."  
>"Yes, you are..." The queen shoots something into the ground, and from it emerges a large snowman with ice for armour.<br>Krista wraps her arms around Anna again, prepared to do anything to protect her.  
>The snowman reaches down to grab Anna, but Krista moves in front of her "you will not touch he- woah!" The large monster picks up both girls in one hand and Olaf in the other and carries them out of the castle.<br>"Go away!" It shouts and throws them down the stairs.  
>"Heads up!" Olaf shouts as his head is thrown at a snow-covered rock behind the two. "Watch out for my butt!" He adds as the rest if him is thrown.<br>Anna gasps and picks up a lump of snow, shaping it. "It is not nice to throw people!"  
>"Woah, feisty pants!" Krista grabs her against her objections. "Relax, just calm down! Just leave the snowman be!"<br>"Okay, okay, I'm calm." Anna steps away.  
>"Great - aw come on!" She groans as Anna turns around again and throws the snowball. The snowman roars, his eyes glowing blue, and spikes of ice stick out various places.<br>"See? Now you've made him mad!" Krista groans and pushes Anna away.  
>They run to the edge of the mountain and slide down it, into a forest, narrowly escaping the beast, Until they come to a ledge, Krista manages to stop Anna from moving closer, pulling her back.<br>"That's a hundred foot drop!" Anna gasps, quickly grabbing onto Krista.  
>"It's two hundred..." She sighs.<br>Krista quickly kneels down in the snow, takes out the pick axe, and starts to scoop out some snow, then takes the rope, ties it tightly around Anna's waist, then her own.  
>"What's that for?" She princess tugs at the rope, trying to loosen it.<br>"Digging a snow anchor" the blonde replies.  
>"Right, and what if we fall?"<br>"There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully..."  
>At that moment, growls from behind the trees told them the monster was approaching.<br>"Okay Anna, on 3."  
>"Okay."<br>"1..."  
>"I am so ready."<br>"2..."  
>"I was born ready!"<br>"Calm down"  
>Then, a tree came flying out of the air, landing barely metres from Krista.<br>"Treeeeee!" Anna calls out and jumps.  
>"What? Woah!" Krista calls as she's pulled over the edge of the cliff. "Ooph, that happened..."<br>She starts to lower herself and Anna, Olaf soon flying over the edge.  
>"Olaf!" Anna cries out as he falls<br>"Hang in there guys!" He calls out as he disappears below.  
>"Quick, go faster!" Anna shouts up nervously. "Wait, what?" She gasps as they start to get pulled up by the giant snowman, trying desperately to untie her rope.<br>"Wooaah!" Krista groans as her head hits against the rock and she gets knocked out.  
>"Krista!" Anna gasps<br>"Don't come BAAAAAAACK." The snowman shouts at them.  
>"We won't" Anna grabs Krista's dagger from its sheath and cuts the rope. The two fall, down, down, down, and into a load of snow beneath.<br>"Hey, you were right, just like a pillow" Anna exclaims happily and pats the snow around her. "Olaf!" She gasps as she sees the snowman panting and grabbing a pair of shoes.  
>"I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs!" He cries out.<br>The Krista comes to and sits up. "Those are my legs" she groans and rubs her head.  
>"Ooh, hey, do me a favour and grab my butt!" He says as the other half of him runs past. Krista grabs it and lifts Olaf's top half onto it. "Oh that feels better..."<br>Sven had found the three and was moving in on Olaf's nose again, wanting more carrots.  
>"Hey, Sven! He found us!" The reindeer bites, but misses. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" He says in a baby voice, cuddling his face, but Krista pushes them apart.<br>"Don't talk to him like that." She says flatly as Olaf giggles and walks away.  
>She pulls herself up out of the snow and walks over to Anna, who was struggling, and smiles a little. She picks the younger girl up and pulls her out. "You okay?"<br>"Thank you..." Anna smiles and reaches her hand up "how's your head?"  
>"Ow, ahh" she laughs a little and Anna quickly pulls her hand back "I- uh- it's fine, uh- I'm good, uh, I have a thick skull..."<br>"I don't have a skull" Olaf interrupts. "Or bones"  
>"So, uh, so now what?" Asks Krista, who hadn't taken her eyes off Anna.<br>"Oh, uh..." Anna laughs a little, then gasps. "Now what? Ooohhhhhhhhh what am I gonna do? She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this! And then there's your ice business and-"  
>"Hey, hey hey... Don't worry about my ice business..." She smiles sweetly at Anna, though notices something strange happen. "Worry about your hair!"<br>"What? I just fell off a cliff, you should be your hair!"  
>"No no, yours is turning white!" She looks at Anna, then back at the hair.<br>"It's-" Anna picks up her plait, gasping as a tendril turned white. "White? It's what?"  
>"It's because she struck you, isn't it?"<br>"..does it look bad?" She looks nervously.  
>Krista looks at her, trying to figure out what to do. "What? No"<br>Olaf's head pops up "you hesitated" he says.  
>"What? No, no I didn't" she covers up. "Anna, you need help, okay? Come on"<br>"Mmkay" Olaf pops his head back on and walks after Krista "where are we going?"  
>"To see my friends." Krista says.<br>"The love experts?" Anna follows along too, Sven beside them.  
>"Love experts?" Olaf repeats excitedly<br>"Yep, and don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." She says, though hoping more than meaning.  
>"How do you know?" Anna asks.<br>Krista turns to her, walking backwards. "Because I've seen them do it before."  
>"You know I like to consider myself a love expert" Olaf says to Anna.<br>As they walk along, the snow starts to fade out into rock, due to a volcano in the area, and Krista hangs back to walk beside Anna.  
>Olaf lay on Sven's back, staring up at the northern lights, and points at the sky. "Look Sven, the sky is awake!"<br>Anna shivered in her coat and Krista started to worry. "Are you cold?" She asks.  
>"A little..." The brunette replies, pulling her cloak tighter over her.<br>Krista reaches her arm over, wanted so very desperately to pull her close and hold her, but stops. "Uh.. Uhh.. Wait, come here..." She skips over to a steam vent and puts her hands out over it. Anna follows and copies.  
>"Ooh, ah" she shivers as her hands are warmed.<br>"So, err... About my friends..." Krista starts. "I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven, until they, you know, kinda took us in" she continues nervously.  
>"They did?" Anna smiles reassuringly.<br>"Yeah, I don't wanna scare you, they can be a little inappropriate, and loud.." She laughs a little "very loud. They're also stubborn, and at times a little overbearing, and heavy, really, really heavy, which you know, but you know, you-"  
>"Krista..." Anna smiles gently and puts a hand on the girl's shoulder, making the blondes heart do a complete somersault. "They sound wonderful."<br>"Okay then... Meet my family!" She grins and walks into a clearing full of round, mossy boulders. "Hey guys" she looks around nervously. The only thing running through her mind was how much they were going to embarrass her, but if it meant saving Anna's life, it was worth it.  
>"Well, I'm just gonna go.." She hears Anna say, and quickly looks up.<br>"No no no, Anna, wait!" She starts to walk to her, but the boulders started to shake, then roll along the ground, all headed to Krista.  
>"Krista?" Anna asks nervously as she dodges them.<br>They soon unroll into little rock people, and one of them shouts.  
>"Krista's home!" Soon, they're all shouting and celebrating around the blonde, who was starting to blush at all the attention.<br>"Krista's home!" Olaf shouts, then turns to one of the stone-people. "Wait, Krista?"  
>"Ahh, let me look at you!" One of them pulls her down and she smiles.<br>"Take your clothes off!" Another one tugs at her jacket.  
>"Ahh, no, I'm gonna keep my clothes on..." She tugs it back on. "It's great to see you all, but where's Grandpabbie?"<br>"He's napping" one of the younger looking ones says. "But look, I grew a mushroom!"  
>"I earned my fire crystal" another says proudly<br>"I passed a kidney stone" says an older looking one.  
>"Krista pick me up!" One jumps into her arms and she heaves back.<br>"Woah, you're getting big, good for you!"  
>As another one jumps up, Anna finally realises. "Trolls... They're trolls!" They all turn to look at her and blink twice.<br>"She's brought a girl!" The first one shouts and once again, they all soon join in the cheering, and push Anna up to the front. By now, Krista was blushing furiously, but catches Anna as she's thrown up.  
>"What's going on?' The girl asks nervously.<br>"I've learned to just roll with it..." Sighs Krista, concealing her feelings, and gently lowers her. Some of the trolls stack up to one can reach Anna's height, and she looks at her.  
>"Let me see. Bright eyes, cute nose, strong teeth! Yes yes, she'll do nicely for our Krista!" The troll exclaims excitedly. The blonde buries her face in her hands.<br>"Woah, wait wait wait, no, you've got the wrong idea.." Anna denies.  
>"That's not why I brought her here." Krista joins in.<br>"We're not, I'm not. She's a , I wouldn't." Anna obviously had no idea how much it was hurting her friend to hear that, but Krista kept it hidden.  
>"What's the issue dear, why are you holding yourself back from such a great person?"<br>Krista sighs, watching Anna as the trolls started to sing. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and she could hardly think above all the noise. Before she knew it, she was lassoed, and being pulled away from Anna. "Hey, enough! She is engaged to a man!" Krista watches as they stop singing to huddle, speaking silently to each other, then groans as they pull her in and continue singing. Clearly the message hadn't gone through. The trolls crowded around her, and she had some things thrown over her. A daisy chain crown, a cloak made of leaves and flowers, and her pigtails were pulled out so her hair flowed just past her shoulders. When the trolls parted, Krista looks over at the other girl, who had a similar get up, but green flowers instead of red. "Beautiful..." She breathes, though Anna didn't see. She was too busy giggling, a gentle blush staining her cheeks.  
>Next, they were thrown into a hole in the ground, and one of the elders came up and started reading from a book.<br>"Do you, Anna, take Krista to be your trollfully wedded-?" He reads out  
>"Wait, what?" Anna snaps out of it and looks around<br>"You're getting married."  
>And then, Anna shivers, and curls up.<br>"Anna!" Krista gasps and holds her tightly. "She's as cold as ice"  
>The trolls started to separate as another rolled through, soon standing in front of the girls. "There is strange magic here..." He says<br>"Grandpabbie..." Krista moves closer so he can inspect Anna.  
>"Anna your life is in danger..." The old troll sighs. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever..."<br>"What...? No..." Anna looks nervously at him.  
>"But, you can remove it, right?" Krista asks, more nervous than Anna.<br>"I cannot..." Grandpabbie sighs. "I'm sorry Krista, if it were her head,that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart..."  
>"An act of true love..?" Anna repeats aloud<br>"True loves kiss perhaps?" A troll calls out and many of the trolls kiss. Anna shudders and falls back onto Krista, who catches her, holding her tightly. As much as she hated it, she knew what to do.  
>"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans... " she sighs,<br>"Hans..." Anna nods, still shivering, more hair turning white.  
>"Sven, pull us out" Krista reaches out and grabs an antler, and the reindeer pulls back to help them out of the hole.<br>"Olaf, come on" the blonde calls out as she picks up Anna and climbs up onto Sven, holding the princess securely.  
>"I'm coming!" Olaf jumps up. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"<br>But no one responded. Anna looked like she was going to pass out, and Krista was far too worried talking about the girl in her arms than to answer Olaf's questions about a man she wouldn't mind punching in the face. If he loved her, where has he been? Why isn't he protecting Anna, like he should be?"  
>It takes them the whole day, but they finally reach the palace. Krista had given Anna her beanie, knowing she needed it more, and the girl had offered a small smile of appreciation in return. It meant a lot more to her than the princess would have thought. As the gates open for them, Krista leaves Anna to the guards. "Make sure she's warm, and find Prince Hans immediately!". She then turns and leaves. She didn't want to stay behind, seeing Anna with Hans would hurt her far too much...<p>

"Oh Anna, if only there were someone out there who loved you...?" Hans smirked as his lips lingered millimetres from the princess's lips  
>"Wh-what?" Her eyes flicker open. "You said you did..." She shivers, ice crawling under her skin, towards her heart.<br>"As thirteenth in line..." Hans walks over to the window and closes the curtain "in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance... I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere.." He removes his gloves, walking towards the candles.  
>"What are you talking about?" Anna shudders hard, her voice shaking.<br>He put out the candle flame with his fingers. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, but no one was getting anywhere with her.. You, however, you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that" he picks up a water jug and pours it over the fire, sending the last of the warmth out of the room. "I'd figured after we married, if have to stage a little accident for Elsa.. But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her!"  
>"H-Hans, no, wait!" Anna whimpers.<br>But the prince just chuckles. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer"  
>"You're no match for Elsa" Anna says in a more threatening tone.<br>"No." He gently cups her cheek. "You are no match for Elsa. I on the other hand am the hero who's going to saves Arendelle from destruction." He heads to the door.  
>"You won't get away with this..." The princess whimpers<br>"Oh, I already have" he chuckles evilly as he leaves the room, locking the door behind him.  
>Anna crawls over to the door and tries to open it, but fails. "Please, somebody.. Help.." She shivers as the last of her hair turns white.<br>And she falls to the ground. "Please... Please..."

Unknowing of what is happening to Anna, Krista walks further and further away from Arendelle, Sven trudging slowly behind. But without warning, the reindeer charges ahead and blocks the girls path, growling at her.  
>"What is it buddy?" She asks in a dull tone, not looking at the reindeer, until he shoves her with his antlers.<br>"Hey, watch it!" She stumbles back and frowns slightly. "What's wrong with you?"  
>Sven looks at her grumpily and groans at her.<br>"I don't understand you when you talk like that" she rolls her eyes and tries to walk past, though is picked up by the creature's antlers, and thrown onto the ground. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"  
>Sven snorts at her.<br>"No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love." Krista says glumly and looks away. Sven just rolls his eyes and the girl sighs, but a heavy wind blows in, blowing her thoughts away with it, she looks down at the kingdom, a large cloud swirling around it.  
>"What the... Anna!" She gasps and runs back down the hill. Sven runs last her, so she jumps up onto his back, and they ride down together, towards the stormy kingdom.<p>

Anna lays alone in the dark, cold room, shivering, when the doors behind begin to rattle as if someone were trying to get in.  
>"Help..." She whimpers softly and the door swings open, a carrot stuck in the key hole. Then, a wooden arm reaches up to get it. Olaf giggles, but gasps when he sees her "Anna!"<br>He quickly rushes to the fireplace and tosses on more wood, lights a match, and tosses it into the wood, a fire starts to blaze and Olaf drags Anna over to it.  
>"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He asks her.<br>Anna looks away shamefully. "I was wrong about him... It wasn't t-true love.."  
>"But we ran all the way here..." Olaf says sadly<br>"Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt..." She shudders  
>"I am not leaving until we find some other act of true love to save you." He sits by her side. "Do you happen to have any ideas..?"<br>"I don't even know what love is..." Anna sighs.  
>"Well that's okay, I do" he gets up again and fixes her cloak "love is putting someone else's needs before yours... You know, how Krista brought you back to Hans and then left you forever..<br>Anna blinks and looks up "wait.. Krista... Loves me?" She bites her lip nervously, her heart skipping a beat.  
>"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf fixes up his nose as it slides down his face.<br>"Olaf, you're melting!" Anna gasps.  
>"Some people are worth melting for..." He smiles, until his cheeks start to slip down, and he quickly holds them up. "Just maybe not right this second"<br>At that moment, a window blows open, cold air filling the room once again. Olaf quickly runs over to shut it, then he sees something outside. He breaks off an icicle, bites off a small bit, and uses it like a telescope. He the gasps loudly and jumps on the spot.  
>"Look, it's Krista and Sven! They're coming back this way!"<br>"Th-they are?" Anna asks  
>"Yeah, they're really moving fast..." He turns back to the princess. "I guess I was wrong, I guess Krista doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."<br>"Help me up Olaf" Anna shivers "please"  
>"Nonononono! You need to stay by the fire and keep warm!"<br>"I need to get to Krista" she insists  
>"Why?" Olaf frowns slightly, but realises "ooh ooh I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant pungent reindeer queen! Come on!" They run out into the hallway, but sharp ice spikes grow from every direction, forcing them back against a wall with a window above them. Olaf turns around and open the windows, which break off their hinges and fly of in the swirling storm. The building was covered in snow, sloped enough to be able to ride down, so they do so, and start towards Krista and Sven.<p>

The blizzard around then whips around their faces as the woman and the reindeer race towards the castle. Krista's heart pounds in her chest, her mind set in one thing: protect Anna, and tell her about her feelings.  
>"Come on buddy, faster" she encourages Sven and he speeds up.<p>

"Krista!" Anna calls out into the cold, shivering harder than before. The wind nearly blows her off her feet, and it blows Olaf's off his  
>"Keep going Anna!" He calls out, so she continues going on.<br>"Krista!"  
>She looks down at her hands, which begin to frost over and turn blue. She didn't have much time left.<p>

Sven ran faster, though suddenly a mangled ship, risen by the ice, capsizes over them. The reindeer continues on as debris falls around the two, and the mast shatters. They barely manage to scrape through as the whole ship collapses and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice ahead opens up. Sven gains more speed and goes for the jump, but doesn't make it. He bucks Krista off to safety before landing in the water.  
>"Sven!" She turns back and looks for him. For a moment, she sees nothing. But soon, he appears from underneath, onto a large slab of ice.<br>"Good boy..." Krista sighs with relief and continues going, but no idea where to go.  
>"Krista.." She hears faintly<br>"Anna!" She calls back and runs to where she heard it.  
>And with no warning, the blizzard fell. The ice drops to the ground, and Krista gets a clear view of Anna, so she runs as fast as she can straight towards her.<br>Though Anna had noticed something else. As her eyes started to pale, more of her body turning to ice, she heard a sword unsheathed. Hans was standing over Elsa, clearly about to kill her. Now she had to choose between saving her self, or saving her sister. With the last of her strength, she threw herself between Hans and Elsa.  
>"No!" She cries out as her body turns to ice, causing Hans's sword to shatter, the force sending him flying back.<br>The last breath fogged in front of her as the life left her body.  
>Krista freezes at the scene in front of her. Elsa had now realised and thrown herself onto her sister, but Krista just had no idea what to do. The only person she had ever loved...<br>"Anna..?" Olaf's voice shook as he walked up to the scene.  
>Krista blinked back the tears, swearing to get revenge on Hans. This is his fault. Somehow, he must have done something...<br>The only sounds now were the sobs of Elsa, crying over what she'd done. Sven walked up next to Krista, but she hardly noticed.  
>"Anna..." She whispers and looks down.<br>She felt a nudge, from Sven, and looked up.  
>Anna was changing, the ice around her melting, from her heart and out. She couldn't believe it! Her true love was alive.<br>" Anna?" Elsa gasps, and the two girls wrap their arms around each other.  
>" oh Elsa..." The girl whimpers softly<br>"You sacrificed yourself for me?" The elder sisters pulls back  
>"I love you" she smiles.<br>Olaf gasps "an act of true live will thaw a frozen heart!"  
>"Love with thaw..." Elsa looks from Olaf to Anna "love, of course. Love!"<br>She lowered her hands and the ice beneath them began to melt. Krista looks around, amazed, as everything became normal again, back to summer.  
>"I knew you could do it" Anna says smugly.<br>"Hands down this is the best day of my life... And quite possibly my last" Olaf begins to melt.  
>"Woah, hang on there little guy" Elsa laughs and rebuilds him, finishing with a snow cloud.<br>"My own personal flurry!" He exclaims excitedly.  
>However, at that moment, Hans groans and stands up in the corner. Krista growls and starts toward him, though Anna stops her.<br>"Anna? But, she froze your heart..?" The prince looks at her in confusion.  
>"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She says with a single nod and turns away, though not quite yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him in the face, sending him over the edge of the ship.<br>Sven gently shoves Krista closer to Anna, though she thinks she should leave the sisters some peace. Though, she smiles as Anna looks over a her, who smiles back.

The day after, as everyone left, Anna blindfolds Krista and leads her around, eventually into a metal pole.  
>"Ooh, sorry" Anna winces a little and keeps pulling her, soon stopping.<br>"Okay okay, here we are. Oh-" she removes the blindfold and Krista gasps at the sled that stands in front of her, Sven already clearly appreciating it as he struts over wearing a medallion around his neck with a snowflake on it.  
>"I owe you a sled" Anna says happily<br>"..are you serious?" Krista asks in disbelief. It was way better than her old one.  
>"Yes!" Anna squeals "and it's the latest model."<br>"No, I can't accept this" she forces out, no matter how much she wanted it.  
>"You have to. To returns, no exchanges, queen's orders. She's named you official Arendelle ice master and deliverer." Anna says proudly.<br>"What? That's not a thing" Krista laughs softly  
>"Oh sure it is.. And it even has a cup holder" she grins "do you like it?" She looks at the older girl nervously.<br>"Like it? I love it!" She picks Anna up and spins her around, both of them laughing "I could kiss you!" They both stop laughing and blush softly. She quickly lowers Anna and runs her hand through her hair "I could, I mean I'd like to.. May I? Way me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?" She rushes out, looking away. But Anna leans up to kiss her cheek and her eyes widen.  
>"We may" she smiles.<br>Krista quickly pulls her close and presses their lips together, holding the girl as close as she could. Anna wrapped her arms around the other's neck, her heart thudding in her chest as she returned the kiss happily. When they pull away, Krista leans in and whispers into Anna's ear "I love you..."  
>"I love you too" she whispers back and smiles, still holding tightly onto Krista.<p> 


End file.
